Love Is All We Have
by flashpenguin
Summary: With only 30 minutes separating them from possible death, Reese and Carter come to terms that they may not make it out alive and give into the passion that's been plaguing them since day one. My alternate spin on what CaReese fans were secretly hoping for between the two leads, but with the same outcome. RATED M for adult situations.


_**A week ago on IMDB someone posted that the look Reese was giving Carter was saying "Girl, the things I would do if I had thirty minutes alone with you". And of course that stuck in my mind. I decided to re-work the morgue scene and include that extra thirty minutes. I had to reword the dialogue, but I tried to keep it true to the original. I only hope I made it hot and sensual enough to take some of the pain away from the inevitable.**_

_**I don't own Person of Interest nor the characters. But I do love getting into their heads!**_

_**Song prompt: "If Love Is All We Have" by Dave Koz (look it up, you won't be disappointed!)**_

* * *

**Love Is All We Have**

Joss Carter closed the door to the refer and stood back. Quinn was out cold – literally and figuratively – and she and John were safe…for the moment. Pulling out her service weapon, she checked the clip. _Damn!_ It was almost empty and she didn't have an extra. She wondered if it wasn't too late to pray.

"Is everything alright?" Reese asked.

"Just wishing I had brought along that bag I gave back to you." She shoved the clip back in and loaded the chamber. "I wish we had it now."

"You and me both, Joss." Not for the first time had Reese entertained the thought of wishing he had weaponed up before they had taken Quinn into custody. He cast a glance toward the wall. "How's Quinn?"

"Well, next to his bullet wound, he might have a touch of frostbite when all of this is over."

"Should be the least of his worries," Reese quipped. He pulled the Glock out from his waistband and laid it on the tray. Mentally he calculated their arsenal. Pitiful didn't come close to describing what lay between survival and death.

Joss scanned the tray. "Scalpels, heh? Don't tell me that you know how to use one of those."

"Trained in some hand to hand combat. But I learned to use this particular blade after a Hezbollah surgeon decided to autopsy me while I was still alive." He pulled the opening of his shirt over to the faint half inch scar on his collarbone. "Another couple of inches and he would have succeeded."

"Ouch." Joss's eyes filled with sympathy. "Well, I had a close call myself." She pulled up her shirt and jacket to expose a scar on her abdomen the size of Reese's palm. "Land mine in Iraq. If it hadn't been for the Marine guarding me…" She tried not to think about the what ifs.

"You got lucky."

"Can't say the same for the other guy. He gave me this look that said 'oh shit!', and just like that he was dust." She shuddered from the memory. It had taken years for her not to wake up in a cold sweat from the nightmare.

"You never told anyone," Reese pointed out.

Joss shrugged. "Other than the therapist they sent me to, to help me through my PTSD, you're the first person I've talked to about it."

"Thank you." Reese could see in her eyes that it still haunted her, but it didn't dictate her life. And he felt his heart fall. Yeah, he told himself, he'd been doing that a lot lately whenever she was around. "Was that your closest?"

"Thirteen stitches," she motioned across her lower abdomen.

"I'd hate to see the other guy."

"Oh, he made it. Pretty touch and go at the start, but he's okay. It was Taylor," she smiled at the memory. "Best day of my life." She looked at Reese. "You?"

He pulled out a bullet. "This." He showed it to her. Joss looked flummoxed. "There was a time I thought about ending it all. There was nothing more to live for…" He tried to put his deepest, darkest sin into words. "Sometimes there isn't a way out of hell."

Joss couldn't tear her eyes from Reese's. So much hurt, so much pain, and it was all in his blues eyes. She felt her heart teeter on the wall, then fall…hard. "What happened?"

"Silly fight on a subway with a punk named Anton. Cop detained me." Reese moved in closer. His heart was beating so rapidly he thought it would pound out of his chest. "He brought me to you." He cupped her cheek in his hand. She was so alive. He felt his body come to life.

Without warning, he dipped his head and kissed her. Their lips met and he felt the electricity spark between them. Want coursed thru him.

The kiss ended. He licked his lips and swore he could taste her.

"You changed me."

Joss was unable to speak. Reese's confession was the last thing she expected…until he kissed her. Lips so soft that she wanted to kiss them all day long - and into the night - if they ever made it out of the morgue alive.

"John," was all she could utter. He was overwhelming her. And his hand on her cheek was enough to set her blood boiling hot. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, that it was the heat of the moment, but her body ached. She looked up at him. Desire was in her eyes.

Reese swallowed hard, but his hand didn't move. "Joss. God, what I would do if I had thirty minutes alone with you," he mused in frustration that they were in the epitome of 'wrong place at the wrong time'.

Joss pressed her hands to Reese's chest. So strong and firm. Just like him, she thought to herself. She wanted to see him naked under her as she touched every inch of his body. Boldly, she unfastened the buttons on his shirt and parted the material.

"Joss," he warned, but he didn't stop her. In fact, his hands slipped under her shirt to stroke her back. He heard the sharp intake of her breath. "Do you like that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She pulled up Reese's t-shirt. Her mouth went dry. So gorgeous.

"Joss, we have to stop before we go too far," he cautioned.

"You said if you had thirty minutes alone with me…" she reminded him. "I think we have enough time."

A grin tugged at Reese's mouth. "Why, Detective Carter, I never knew there was this side of you." He cupped her breasts in his hands and caressed them. He felt the nipples harden. He shifted as his slacks slowly shrunk to a size smaller. _God, he wanted her!_

"What can I say, John? You changed me," she returned his words, but her tone was sensual and dark. She was on fire and only he could finish what had been started that night she had walked into the holding room and seen the lonely, haggard bum with the sorrowful blue eyes. She laid her hand against his crotch.

"Damn it, Joss!" Reese bit out and tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't have to worry about Simmons or Quinn getting them, she was going to kill him before they got their chance.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"It depends." He looked around the room. They didn't have much privacy. "I want to do this right. You deserve to be made love to all night long."

"Well, we don't have all night," she reminded him as her hands worked to unbutton his slacks. The zip of the zipper seemed to echo in the quiet room. "I'll take what I can."

"I have to warn you that I've wanted you from the moment I saw you. So this may end up not as you were anticipating." Reese worked on her slacks. Dipping a hand under the waistband, he groaned. She was wet and hot. That it was for him was almost too much.

"If love is all we have tonight, I'll take what I can get."

"I'll make it up to you," he vowed. He reached over and turned out the lights. Instantly the room went dark. Only the faint lights from the street outside provided a small glow. Pushing her up against the wall, Reese pressed his body against hers.

"I'll hold you to it." Any other thought was interrupted as Reese covered her mouth with a hot wet kiss. He tangled his fingers in her long hair. So silky. His body hardened. He was going to explode.

"Open your mouth," he commanded. She did. He let his tongue mate with hers while his hands lifted her shirt up. A front clasp bra. His nimble fingers unfastened it with quick expertise. Freed, her breasts fell into his hands.

Dipping his head down, he took a perk nipple in his mouth and suckled it. He heard her moan his name. That was all he needed. While he made love to her, his other hand sneaked down and pushed her slacks down over her slim hips to pool at her feet. A moment later he dipped a finger into her wet folds. He took pleasure as her body tightened around him.

Thrusting gently, he brought her to the point of no return. He could tell by her short pants that he was succeeding.

"John," she breathed and closed her eyes as his hands manipulated her. Her hips undulated as he increased the tempo. She tried to concentrate on the way he smelled or the way he murmured her name. But suddenly bright bursts of light caught her and she forgot how to breathe as an intense orgasm nearly brought her to her knees.

Feeling her tense, he finished her off just in time to cover her mouth and swallow her scream of pleasure with a kiss. He felt her jerk against his hand a couple of times. Once she stilled, he pulled back.

"How was it?" he asked. His blue eyes danced with mischief.

"Tell me that isn't all you got." She pushed Reese's slacks down. She had to remember to swallow as her mouth watered at the sight of him. Proud and erect, he let her gaze upon him.

"I have all you need, Joss. And then some. All you have to do is ask." He took her hand and guided it to wrap around him. His knees went weak as she stroked him with an experienced hand.

Leaning forward, Joss stood up on tippy toe and kissed each scar so gently, John nearly wept. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her mouth. So soft. He muttered her name on a breath that he had to suck back in as she took him her hot mouth and loved him.

He braced his hands against the cinderblock wall and thrust his hips. She took his whole length and manipulated him with her tongue and lips. And he felt himself die.

"Stop. Joss, stop," he pleaded between gasps. He hooked his hands under her arms and brought her to her feet. "This isn't how I pictured making love to you. I want to do this right." He kissed her and tasted his musk on her lips. That was all it took to push him over the edge.

"I need you. Now."

Lifting her leg up, he probed her. She was so ready for him. With one thrust he filled her. The roar was loud in his ears. He had dreamt and wondered what it would be like, but that didn't prepare him for how tight and wet she would be for him.

Buried deep inside, he let her adjust to his size. Then he set the rhythm for her to follow. Slow at first, he tried to hold back, but when she curled her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, the dam burst open wide.

Fast, hard, rabbit thrusts left them both breathless and crying out the other's name. He pounded into her and she took him deep. It was almost a perfect fit, he thought to himself for a second, then he felt her hand snake between them, and an instant later she tensed up.

Coiled tight like a spring, she felt it build and build, then it exploded. She jerked against him. Once. Twice. Her body held on to him tight and refused to let go.

"Come with me, John," she whispered in his ear as the orgasm hit again. He tried to muffle her cries of ecstasy, but the feeling of completion was starting in his toes and rapidly working its way upward. Two hard thrusts, then he was emptying himself deep in her core. His body jerked hard and sweat covered his face. His heart threatened to stop. But he didn't care.

For a long moment, they stood there lost in each other.

"I think we need to get dressed," he said in her ear.

"Yeah." Slowly she unwrapped herself from around him. A minute later they were composed and their clothing returned to its rightful places.

"That was amazing," he remarked.

"I've never done that before," she confessed. "I liked it."

"I liked it too." Reese brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. "Who knew that a wildcat lay under the cool exterior of Joss Carter?" he teased. He kissed her hard and fast. He didn't want to start something they couldn't stop.

"You have a secret side too," she pointed out matter of factly.

Reese looked deep in her eyes. "When all of this is over, what do you say to a long weekend in bed so I can do this right?" he invited.

Joss raised an eyebrow. "Are you inviting me to your place?"

Reese nodded. "I am. Just you and me…no bad guys…and a soft, king sized mattress."

"Yes." She felt her heart burst with love for him. The look he was giving her was more than she could have imagined. It was though life was falling into place, finally. It was almost too good to be true.

"Good. It's a date. When we get out of here, I'm going to love you right."

Suddenly the earwig beeped.

"Mr. Reese, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Finch popped in. "HR is making a move on the building."

"Thanks, Finch." Reese turned to Joss. "They are here."

"And so it begins." She readied her weapon. They were going to win against HR. And it was going to be great.

The End.


End file.
